Chapter Two Of Pinkie's Portal
by jliakmoilea
Summary: Pinkie and her friends go into the portal.


Chapter Two: Into Time

"So, who's going first?" I asked, staring deeply in the portal. The swirls were mesmerizing.

"Probably you." Rainbow gave me a nudge.

"Um, no." I said. I backed away. I looked outside my window and whispered. "One last look." I jumped in the portal and floated. Then Applejack grabbed her hat and jumped in. Everyone followed. Floating through the portal, I found my pink potion flying through the anti-gravity vortex. I grabbed it and put it in my bag. I saw the exit and gestured for everyone to follow. A small area opened up and a bright light shone through. Fluttershy had cringed at the sight of the light, but managed to get through.

"Wow." I stepped out of the portal and my hooves clicked against the ground. It looked like Ponyville. But it wasn't. Everyone was discorded. I saw Fluttershy in the distance, screaming at a baby bunny. "Come out and play!" She chased it around discorded Ponyville. Real Fluttershy, was whining, and running towards the bunny. She calmed it down. As for me, I was chasing everypony around with a knife, threatening to make them part of my cupcakes. Twilight was screaming about everything needing to be perfect. Rainbow Dash was crying in a cloud, being scared of the world below her. Rarity, was my assistant. "Little Miss Rarity!" I call, wielding a knife before Bon Bon's neck. She backed away silently.

"How do we get to the 13th dimension?" Rarity asked, cringing at the sight at everypony's clothing choices.

"We have to make the portals." I sighed. I thought for a moment. Rarity was walking back to her house. So was Fluttershy. Maybe there was a portal in the discorded Sugarcube Corner. "Wait." I started to walk on the moldy colored grass. "Come on." We snuck into my house. Rarity and I with an apron full of blood, and cupcakes. Everypony else was their discorded self. We walked upstairs to my discorded room. I pulled the door handle and there were cutie marks hanging from the wall. I looked all around the room. There was no portal.

"No portal, Pinkie." Applejack said.

"Yep. No portal." My voice said. Except it wasn't me. It was discorded Pinkamena Diane Pie. With a knife. And some batter. Time to die. I guess.

"Pinkie. Get in my arms. You too Rarity." Rainbow Dash said. We backed up into her arms and she flew through the roof.

"Come on, guys." Fluttershy said, determined. She grabbed Twilight and Applejack and flew through Rainbow Dash's crash hole. We flew through the sky and we saw a Tardis. Dash grabbed the edge and held on to it. Hooves stomped against the Tardis's floor, and the door flung open. Fluttershy flew in, and so did Dash.

"Hello." An earth pony greeted us.

"Aren't you discorded?" Twilight asked.

"No, silly mare." He sat down in a chair.

"What is this place? It's bigger on the inside!" I bounced up from the floor.

"It's called the Tardis." He told us. Applejack peeked around the corner and saw Derpy and a small filly sharing a muffin. "It's a time machine."

"A time machine?" I walked towards him. "I need to go somewhere." I told him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He got up and walked towards the filly. "Dinky here wants to go to these places. He put his hoof to a piece of paper stuck onto the Tardis's wall. A long list of places and times were written on the piece of paper.

"But this is more important than going to..." I looked on the paper. "Going to the moon. Or Gallifrey, whatever that is." I whined. "I need to save my parents."

"Look, I can help you get to the next dimension, but 10 more will take a very long time. Dinky here doesn't wait very patiently." He said. I stomped against the Tardis floor and sat down. "It will take one full day to get to another dimension. Go to the six guest rooms." He pointed down a long hall. "First six to your left."

We sadly walked to our rooms, disappointed. I walked into the second one, as Rarity needed the first one, with all of her luggage. She unpacked some pajamas. She walked into my room, in her pajamas.

"Are you ok, Darling?" She hugged me. I shrugged as I wept on my bed.

"This would of been safer and quicker. And, if we don't make it. Neither will my parents." I said, through my pillow.

"Hey, Sugarcube." Applejack said. She put her hair down, pajamas on, and also some cheesy slippers with bunnies.

"Hi." I took my face out of my pillow. I went into my closet and changed into my fluffy pants. I also put on my "Super Sweet" top. Twilight wore her Celestia pajamas with Celestia all over it. It was too funny not to laugh. We chuckled as she trotted into the room. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash both had their pajamas on. One with a nightgown and the other with The Wonderbolts on them.

"Hi Pinkie." They said in unison. They looked at each other straight after and laughed. Just laughed.


End file.
